No veas
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. "No veas... No veas lo que te hará daño. Ve lo que te hará feliz." [Fem!Casey x Donnie].


**Nombre del one-shot:** No veas.

 **Personajes:** Donatello Hamato Abril O'Neil y [Fem] Casey Jones.

 **Pairing:** Catello/Jonatello [Casey x Donnie].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** Total AU/Humanos (Semi Genderbend). No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, poco cómicas, algo románticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Dolor/Consuelo, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1720.

 **Notas:** Ok, ok. Esto es para una personita de aquí que me preguntó por qué nunca hice un **Genderbend** de **Casey** , ya que siempre lo hago de Donnie cuando escribo del shipp.

Y me dije, ¿por qué no? Y pues aquí estoy, con un nuevo one-shot de esta pareja ^^

Y también quiero agradecer a _**TheMisteryFox**_ que siempre está ahí para mí y mis ideas raras -3-

Espero que les guste :3 (y si no pos ya valí berenjena :v)

* * *

 **Summary:** _"No veas... No veas lo que te hará daño. Ve lo que te hará feliz."_

* * *

 _ **No veas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sol alumbra con fuerza esa parte de la ciudad, en el parque, y los pajarillos que rondan cerca no cesan sus cantos tan preciosos. Una suave brisa mueve las hojas de los altos árboles en ese espacio público y semi natural. Es una tarde hermosa de septiembre, digna de ser llamada una especial, de esas que ya casi nadie es partícipe en esos días de desastres y desesperación social donde cada individuo se sumerge en su egoísmo y poder material —pero ese es un caso que hay que dejar aparte por un momento.

Empero fuera de todo el ambiente tan increíble y maravilloso un par de ojos rubíes brillantes observan con sorpresa y desgarro la escena que las personas que tiene enfrente le regalan. No tarda mucho en que esos mismos orbes se llenen de líquido iluminándolos como galaxias hermosas y crueles en tanto su corazón es pisoteado sin piedad y con toda la crueldad existente al tiempo que la flor que allí se plantó se marchite y escape desgarrando y haciéndolo sangrar internamente y sin piedad y gritar en silencio, con susurros en su mente apagada como una luna nueva.

Es horrible, doloroso, frío.

Es _tantantan_ grotesco ese sentimiento que comienza a crecer en su interior, es una enfermedad —y jamás se lo desearía a nadie.

Y el par no repara en su presencia. Siguen allí continuando. Dónde la joven pelirroja se pone de puntas a juntar los labios con los de ese otro muchacho que no reconoce para nada.

Quiere levantarse de esa banca y salir corriendo, o al menos cerrar los ojos y dejar de admirar lo que tiene a la vista a unos metros. Pero su cuerpo no responde a ninguna orden y debe de sufrir de seguir presenciando a ese par demostrando su afecto mutuo —y el que él hubiera deseado sentir por parte de la muchacha, esa que _amaba_ con tanto fervor (pero que de alguna manera lo que siente ahora no es más que repudio)—. Y sigue siendo torturador.

Quiere dejar de ver. _Tiene_ que dejar de ver.

 _No._

 _No puede hacerlo._

Y de pronto _negro_ , y una sensación cálida sobre su cara, sobre sus párpados, su nariz y cejas. Y también además de calentito es suave —es algo que le sorprende en demasía, porque jamás lo hubiera imaginado viniendo de esa persona—. Ya no ve nada y eso le da alivio a su herido corazón. Ya puede respirar pero sin dejar que las lágrimas ensucien las manos de la amable joven que le ha salvado de tal dolor.

—No necesitas verlo, nerd inútil. —La voz femenina le advierte de la única persona capaz de llamarlo de esa manera tan irrespetuosa. Luego la escucha chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

Pero a pesar del tono tan tosco puede percibir ese sentimiento, ese pequeño atisbo que al parecer se esmera en ocultar pero que como toda presa desbordante termina por dejar escapar unas pizcas de sus emociones (heridas), de que también está sufriendo, y lo nota _tan fácilmente_ —y se sorprende. Y es claro que ambos están heridos por lo que ven, pero como siempre Cassidy ha demostrado ser más estable con sus reacciones.

A diferencia de él, esa chica no va a llorar —todavía no porque ella es fuerte (y él, él es _tan_ débil). Empero no dice nada al respecto — _debería agradecerle_ —, calla mientras sus ojos se humedecen cada vez más y mojan las palmas de la muchachita que en ese momento ya no puede detestar o apartar como siempre suele hacerlo y se siente asquerosamente inútil y tonto.

—No veas, imbécil —pide de nuevo todavía tosca apretando más el impedimento en esos ojos de rubí en tanto trata de que su voluntad no se quiebre—. No lo veas, te romperá más. Y yo no sé consolar a personas lloronas.

(Ese comentario le quiere hacer sonreír —pero la tragedia de su realidad amorosa vuelve a herirle como una espina inoportuna en su ser).

 _Silencio_ , sólo eso recibe la chica.

—A ti también. —Es lo único que él suelta y asombrosamente su voz sale firme, sin temblores, sin dolor; a pesar de que las lágrimas siguen brotando a montones.

Cassidy quiere protestar por ese comentario —tan acertado— pero antes de decir algo más Donatello aparta esas diminutas manos con las suyas y se pone de pie para rápidamente salir de ahí estirando consigo a la muchachita rebelde. Y luego los dos se detienen ya alejados de la horrorosa escena en un lugar donde no hay más que vegetación y animales voladores y pequeños. Es un sitio solitario y frío —y a la vez tan cálido y acogedor el cómo le recibe con los brazos abiertos a ese par de almas quebradas en amarguras llorosas de ilusiones corroídas por los hechos.

Guardan silencio y las lágrimas del muchacho descienden por sus pálidas mejillas mientras sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa rota, quebrada a más no poder. La joven no le mira a la cara, mantiene sus ojos de chocolate en algún irrelevante o hasta inexistente punto en el suelo, pero a leguas se nota el mismo sentimiento por esa mueca imperceptible en sus labios de cereza y esa falta de brillo en sus orbes de cacao que siempre parecen estar llenos de azúcar picante —pero que ahora no son más que carbón amargo y abandonado bañados en tristezas crueles—. Ambos están rotos, es claro, muy rotos. Como un par de copas de cristal tiradas desde un segundo piso estrellándose contra el suelo de cemento para convertirse en simples retazos inservibles e insignificantes, imposibles de reparar, siendo menos que simples curuvicas, granos de arena desparramada e inútil por todo el suelo. Sus corazones han quedado de esa dolorosa manera.

—Gracias...

Esa palabra la toma desprevenida y alza la mirada y nota esa deslumbrante (y dolorosa, siempre dolorosa) sonrisa en los labios de su —ya no más— rival. Y esa imagen le parece tan patética estúpida tonta inútil que...

Que...

No lo aguanta y se quiebra también.

(Y él ha parado de llorar por eso se siente estúpida)

Sus ojos le arden horrible y terminan dejar cayendo todas las lágrimas acumuladas y escondidas mientras sus labios hacen una mueca desagradable. Y su garganta suelta pequeñísimos alaridos de dolor mezclados en frustración y _másmásmás_ desilusión de la que desearía.

Y se siente _tantantan_ asquerosamente patética. Tanto que quiere desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Quiere que la tierra se abra mientras se cubre el rostro de polvoriento amor adolescente teñido en rojo manzana que adorna sus mejillas punteadas de manchitas bonitas. Quiere desaparecer mientras todavía hay tiempo y que ésa imagen no se le quede en la mente al muchacho que tiene enfrente.

Él se limpia las lágrimas de corazón roto y la observa con sorpresa y lástima y pena y empatía porque le duele verle así, verla tan quebrada siendo que se trata de la persona más fuerte que conoce.

—No veas... —pide ella con voz queda, bajita, como su corazón escondido y apuñalado, y aparta la mirada de chocolate fundido inundado de polvo estelar y estrellas y mares de tristeza—. ¡No veas!

¿Cuántas iban de que pedía que **no viera**?, se pregunta el joven.

Empero no aparta la mirada e inseguro da varios pasos adelante y sujetándola con sutileza de las mejillas arreboladas de rubores vergonzosos y mancillado en agua salada le dedica de esas sonrisas reconfortantes llenas de todo el ánimo posible.

No es mucho. Ni siquiera funciona bien porque ambos terminan quebrándose todavía más.

—Te dije que no vieras. —Habla de vuelta apartando la mirada de ese par de rubíes tan brillantes.

—Pero... yo quería ver. —Aclara con voz dolorida pero aun así alegre y positivo como solo él puede ser.

(Cassidy Jones se pregunta por qué Donatello es un idiota a tal punto de intentar ser feliz aún en momentos tan gélidos —y sospecha que Mikey tiene la culpa—).

—Eres un idiota. —Masculla sin maldad o enojo y ríe suavemente por el patético tono que usó en esas palabras de intentos de reproche.

El joven le sigue la risa. Sus risas no tienen sincronización y están rotas y manchadas de decepciones e intentos de positivismo.

Ninguno de los dos debía ver, y al final, terminaron viendo más de la cuenta. Y abriendo los ojos para ver _todavía más_. (Son unos grandísimos idiotas).

Y al final ambos se hunden en un simple abrazo de consuelo donde descubren que sin la vista no se puede hallar el camino a ningún lado (y según Cassidy esa comparación es estúpida). Y es cálido, por alguna razón, el estar dos corazones dañados juntos de esa manera.

" _No veas... No veas lo que te hará daño._

 _Ve lo que te hará feliz."_

—Qué frase tan cursi. —Reclama ella con molestia.

—Lo es. —Acepta él sin pena. Y Cassidy se ríe en su cara pero no le molesta (y también le hace reír).

Él vuelve a dedicarle de esas sonrisas rotas que _no quiere ver,_ pero que **también sí**.

( _Ambos deberían quedarse ciegos para ser felices y no romperse más_ )

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
